fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McBoo (series)/Ideas
Welcome to the ideas section of the McBoo Series! Please add artworks, character ideas, game ideas, or anything that you think I should put in the McBoo Series. Please note that not all ideas will be accepted. Games *A direct port of McBoo's Mansion 3: Episode 1 and all other episodes for the 3DS *called McBoo's Mansion 3DS. - *McBoot Camp, a sports spinoff for the Wii like Wii Sports but with a boot camp theme. - *A game starring Ghoularry (Cuz he's awesome. XD) that reveals his origins, etc. - *McBoo's Mansion 4, 'nuff said. - *Per SW and McBoo's Mansion 3: Episode 2 *A direct port of McBoo's Mansion 3: Episode 1 and all other episodes for the DS called The McSaga. - **Why would anyone do that? That's porting several games from one system onto ITSELf, and giving it a misleading name suggesting it's something completely new. -leety comment *Balloon Fight spin-off starring Akro Bat the Fang, for WiiWare. *A dark, sad adventure/romance game in the McBoo series with a new character who is a cute booline/female boo who falls in love with McBoo (even though Booberry is still there) but is destroyed even after McBoo saves her life. It would make for a great plot, you know. *Above, nuff' said. ! Characters * A ghost version of the character Petey Piranha. - *('Bout time this happened!) Prince Boo - King Boo's snobby nephew. - *A female ghost Cheep Cheep who is an inventor, Possibly named Sue Shi. - *A Booline that is McBoo's cousin - *Female admirer of O'Lantern (also no. #1 fan of him). Always interrupts O'Lantern - *And McPika as well (go to McSite to get picture) - *Marko Jenson McBoo, McBoo's Brother - *A female undead Bandit that stalks Ghoularry. - *Lady Bow from Paper Mario. (King Boo's sister.) - *A female Boo that is in love in McBoo, and chases him around all the world. She hates Booberry. - *McBones! - *A Terekuribo who has a giant crush on Akro Bat - *Haunty Mole's wife! She has a long, standing reddish hair with curls, and also has glasses and polka-dot skirt. Name: Ms. Mole (maybe). - *A Broozer who bullies and slams other ghosts, who seems to be a fan of Roy Koopa. No name yet. - *King Boo's right-hand man, butler and counselor (in once). His name could be James Booton. - *McNeary, A Buneary who has a crush on McPika (and vice versa) since the elementary school. She is pinkish with a purple/magenta cap - *General Bomb Boo, a Bomb Boo leader who works for King Boo - *A ghost version of the character Gooper Blooper *Baby versions of the main characters- PabloDePablo 21:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) **gods no, not more baby characters. -leety comment ***Per Leet! . *A ghost version of Birdo named Ghirdo.Unnamed Artworks SueShi2D.png|Sue Shi by EdGeorgenCody Marko Jenson McBoo (McBoo's Brother).jpg|Marco by SuperLuigiYoshiKid PrinceBoo.PNG|Prince Boo by YoshiEgg Bow_MM4.png|Bow drawn by EdGeorgenCody 0AA.jpg|General Bomb Boo by SuperLuigiYoshiKid File:De659a8cd21507cf233bc6dc69d4576b1091613.jpg|SuperLuigiYoshiKid's suggestion as depicted by Other Category:Idea Pages Category:McBoo (series)